


Pink Hair, Black Guns, Red Blood

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Emily's a spy, F/M, Hana has to become one, Shane gets sucked into everything, there's blood sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Hana visit England, they meet Emily, Shane gets kidnapped, Emily and Hana have to save him.  Originally posted on Tumblr and based on a post on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Hair, Black Guns, Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://asagao-is-life.tumblr.com/post/145735345959/hiddenblocktrash-asagao-is-life  
> Originally posted at https://dusk-dawn-duskagain.tumblr.com/post/145776977515/pink-hair-black-guns-red-blood-hanashane-fic

“Tell me honestly, what do you think of my parents?” Shane asked as we sat down on a nearby bench.

“I like them,” I replied. “They seem nice.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “They shared the same fears I did when I first met you.”

“They’re doing a better job at hiding it,” I said jokingly. Immediately, his look darkened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” I apologized.

“You apologize too much,” he said. “In any case, Emily’s here.”

“Emily?” I asked, looking around. What was she doing here? I mean, sure, we were in a public park, but shouldn’t she be on a mission of some sort? I saw her hair, a pink that was the same shade as mine. She had it down, which allowed me to see how long it was. It came to the middle of her back and appeared to be the same length my hair used to be. She was with a group of people our age, laughing at something. She must’ve felt our eyes on her because she turned around and smiled when she saw Shane.

“Shane!” she yelled, running towards us. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him. I stood there, feeling uncomfortable, yet unable to say something. Shane slowly peeled her off of him. “What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“You must have forgotten that we broke up,” he said in his cold way.

“No, I didn’t forget, but I also didn’t think you were serious about that,” she said. “I mean, who would want to give up a girl like me?”

“I found a much better woman,” he said, gesturing to me. “Her name is Hana.” Emily turned to me, seeming to notice me for the first time. When she had scanned me, she started to glare daggers at me.

“Hello, Hana,” she said in a sickly sweet voice. “Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for a handshake. Were we doing business or something? No one shakes hands as a greeting anymore except in a work environment. Nonetheless, I shook her hand. Her grip was so strong, I was afraid she would break my hand. “How do you like Japan, Shane?” Emily asked him.

“Good. No one’s kidnapping me anymore, and I found the most wonderful girlfriend there,” he replied. Again, Emily glared at me. “I see you still hang out with our old friends,” he said.

“I do! Do you want to go and say hi?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He grabbed my hand, and we followed Emily to the group of people our age. There was something about her that made me wary of her. Maybe it was her hair and how similar it was to mine, maybe it was her glaring, maybe it was her attitude. I don’t know. “Hey everyone,” Shane said as we got close to the group. Immediately, everyone excitedly spoke to him, their voices overlapping. “One at a time,” he said, dropping my hand to hold up his hands.

“Who’s the girl with you?” someone asked him.

“This is Hana Mizuno. She’s my girlfriend,” he said, smiling down at me. “She’s the best. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” I blushed, staring at the ground, but I didn’t need to look at Emily to know she was glaring at me.

“Did you meet in Japan?” someone else asked.

“We did. After we met, she accidentally made awful food, but she’s gotten much better,” he said. “And she’s great at origami and a wonderful model for my pictures.”

“So you still draw, then?” someone asked.

“Of course. I recently started drawing more comics about Emma,” he said.

“You did?” Emily asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah, Hana helped me get more inspiration,” he said, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze as if to reassure me that he’s there for me. I was glad because the last time I got this many people asking me about my life at one time and not in groups, I ended up with no friends.

Shane kept on answering questions his old friends asked him until the sun started to set. “I’m sorry to leave, but Hana and I need to get back,” he said. “It was cool to see you guys.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Emily said quickly. “I still have some questions.” We waved goodbye to the other people and headed to Shane’s parents’ house. As we were walking, two large men interrupted us.

“Not again,” Shane groaned before panicking. “Hana! No! I don’t want you to get involved!” Before I could respond, he was dragged away by the two men. As soon as I could react, I started running after them.

“No! Shane!” I yelled, desperately trying to catch up to them.

“It’s no use,” Emily said. “This happened all the time. I know where they’re keeping him.”

“So you let him get kidnapped?!” I shrieked.

“Quiet!” she hissed. “I know where the van’s going.”

“But it wasn’t a van they dragged him away in,” I said. “It was a pickup truck.”

“It was?” Emily whispered, her eyes widening. “Fuck.” She ran away, and I ran after her. The only reason I had a prayer of keeping up with her was because I was scared for Shane and she was talking on her cell phone. “A helicopter’s picking me up!” she yelled at me as we ran. “Keep out of trouble! I’ll rescue Shane!”

“I’m going with you!” I wheezed. “He’s my boyfriend!”

“He used to be mine!” she yelled as she stopped to look at me. I nearly ran into her.

“Not anymore,” I said. “Did you know? He left England to get away from you. He hasn’t left Japan to get away from me. Besides, even if you stop me, I’m going to work on my own, and I’ll be more likely to get killed, and Shane will hate you even more than he does.”

“Shane doesn’t hate me,” she scoffed, but that confidence didn’t reach her eyes. After a minute, she sighed and said “Fine, you can come along, but you have to obey my orders. I know what I’m doing, and you don’t.”

“Fine,” I agreed, fully aware that I might go against that promise if the circumstances were right. I heard the whir of helicopter blades and looked up. The rope ladder fell on my head. “Ow,” I whined. Emily rolled her eyes and started to climb. I climbed up after her.

“Who’s that?” someone asked Emily.

“She’s with me,” she replied. I followed Emily around like a lost puppy, especially after we got off the helicopter. She acted like she was annoyed by it, but her eyes showed how scared she was. I guess this was new, even for her. “This is yours,” she said to me as she handed me a gun.

“O-okay,” I stuttered, not sure how to use it. Didn’t Caddy say he was also visiting? I trust him more than I trust Emily.

“I’m going to talk to my boss. When I come back, I’ll train you,” she called over her shoulder, already walking away. Well, here’s an opportunity.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Thanks for doing this,” I told Caddy as he got his gun ready.

“Anything for you, my wonderful Hana,” he said. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I said. I had to do this for Shane, and I was not having Emily teach me to use a gun.

After the lesson, I headed back to base, where Emily was waiting impatiently. “Alright, so I had wanted to give you a lesson so that you won’t be completely useless, but we need to go right now to rescue Shane,” she said. She walked away before I could answer, and I followed her. As we were walking, my cell phone rang.

“Hello?” I answered it.

“Hana! Shane’s gone missing!” Caddy answered.

“Caddy?” I asked. How did he get my number? And I thought I had calling and texting turned off.

“Yes, it’s me, Caddy, but Shane’s missing!” he said frantically.

“I know,” I said. “He ran into Emily, are you surprised?” At this, Emily turned around, surprise clearly written on her face.

“Wait, are you with Emily as well?” he asked with panic in his voice.

“Uhh… No…” I lied. I’m a terrible liar, always have been, probably always will be.

“Hana, please tell me you guys aren’t going to rescue him!” he practically begged. “It’s not safe, leave this to the professionals, let Emily get Shane, it’s all her fault, Shane’s probably - he might be dead! Oh, dear, he might be dead!”

“Caddy, relax, everything will work out in the end,” I said. “I’ll see you later, okay? Shane and I will visit you.” I then hung up, but before I did, Caddy managed to say “Hana, don’t-” “I hope this all works out,” I whispered to myself, but Emily heard and whispered back “Me, too.”

While we were in the car, Emily pulled her hair back in a ponytail. We could probably pass for twins, with our pink hair, similar outfits (hers was more formfitting), identical black guns, and expressions that were equally determined. We drove to an abandoned warehouse. Before we got to it, the driver parked the car. “This is where I let you two off,” the driver said, turning to us. Emily nodded and got out of the car.

“Thanks,” I said to the driver as I got out of the car. Once we were out, the driver turned around and drove away. We entered the building from a side entrance close to what Emily called a “surveillance area” which basically meant that we could easily see most or all of the building from that one spot. I saw Shane, tied to a chair, in the middle of the room downstairs. “There he is!” I whispered to Emily.

“And there doesn’t seem to be anyone here but us,” she whispered back. “I’m not sure if this is a trap or if they don’t care.”

“Well, I’m hoping they don’t care,” I whispered. We got downstairs.

“Hana!” Shane whisper-yelled. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, of course,” I said.

“Keep an eye out while I free him,” Emily ordered. I nodded and looked around, aiming my gun at suspicious places. Once Shane was free, he hugged me and then kissed me as cherry blossoms swirled around us. “Where are these cherry blossoms coming from?” she asked. “We’re indoors! In England!” We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“You’re safe,” he said.

“And so are you,” I replied. Just then, Emily pulled Shane away. I fired my gun at the person and almost hit them. Their gunshot rang out, and a blinding pain shot through me. I looked down and saw red blood.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wondered how Shane was as I laid in the hospital bed, not moving. Shane had been kicked out while I recovered. I hadn’t seen him since I was brought here. I had been shot in the leg and would need crutches for a time while my leg healed. A nurse entered to tell me I could leave. After we went through all the forms and stuff, I was giving crutches and permission to leave. I was hobbling through the parking lot when I heard Shane cry out “Hana!” I turned to face him. He was running to me. As he picked me up and spun me around, it started to rain.

“Why did it start raining when you two reunited?” Emily asked. “It was surprisingly clear right before.” We ignored her.

“How are you? Are you in pain? I am so sorry! How did you manage to get Caddy to teach you how to fire a gun? Why did you decide to go? I’m sorry you got roped in!” Shane said, his words rushing out of his mouth.

“I’m fine, I’m not in any pain, and all of this was my own decision,” I assured him.

“I still don’t know why you took a bullet for him,” Emily said. “I would’ve ran like hell and hoped he followed me. You stood your ground and tried to protect him.”

“I’ve already been in near death situations with Hana, and she saved me then as well,” he said.

“That was an accident!” I protested. “I didn’t know Mai had brought her figurine into the kitchen, let alone that it was somewhere where it could end up in the crumpets!”

“I know,” Shane said. “You never once purposefully put me in danger. And I love you for that.” He kissed me.

“I guess you two are pretty damn cute,” Emily grudgingly admitted as the rain stopped and the sun shone. “What’s going on with the weather today?” she asked no one in particular.

“She’s the main character of a love story!” Mai answered.

“Mai? How did you get here?” I asked.

“Shane called me and said you were in the hospital,” she answered. “Is this Emily?” Mai knew little about Emily, just that she was Shane’s ex and had pink hair.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Nice to meet you,” Mai said, trying to kill Emily with her eyes. “Thanks for preventing them from dating for a good few months.”

“What?” she asked.

“I thought Hana would be like you,” Shane admitted. “Your pink hair and how everything seemed to revolve around you. But it turns out, that’s where the resemblance stops. Hana’s nice and kind, while you just worry about yourself.” I didn’t see Emily’s reaction because I was too focused on him.

“Why don’t you two go eat dinner together?” Mai suggested. “I’ll take Emily for dinner as well. Probably at your parents’ house, Shane.”

“Fine.” He shrugged. “Are you hungry?” he asked me.

“Starving,” I said. “Why don’t we go get fish and chips?”

“Without two cups of cayenne pepper,” he said.

“Of course. That’s a fucking lot of cayenne pepper,” I agreed as he picked up my crutches and handed them to me. We headed to a place he knew, both of us relieved that the other was okay and knowing what we’ve gone through together didn’t test our relationship like it did Shane’s and Emily’s but rather strengthened it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was reblogged from my normal account to my fanfiction account http://imagine-asagao.tumblr.com/post/146661845590/pink-hair-black-guns-red-blood-hanashane-fic  
> Everything there can be found here, or will soon be


End file.
